


[法札] 小夜曲(莫薩)

by Meiken



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Antonio Salieri, Confessions, M/M, Self-Mutilation, 米札flo薩
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meiken/pseuds/Meiken
Summary: *米札Flo薩*一個床頭吵床尾和的事後文*鋼琴Play、哭哭莫薩、自殘描寫有、超級不好吃*不要壓鋼琴，不要壓鋼琴，不要壓鋼琴*難得嚴肅的札特(?
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	[法札] 小夜曲(莫薩)

**Author's Note:**

> *米札Flo薩  
> *一個床頭吵床尾和的事後文  
> *鋼琴Play、哭哭莫薩、自殘描寫有、超級不好吃  
> *不要壓鋼琴，不要壓鋼琴，不要壓鋼琴  
> *難得嚴肅的札特(?

  
＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝  
  


『 **音符是我們的文字和語言，樂譜是我寫給你的情書和自白；當你再也無法讀出當中的情意和故事，屆時我便會放開你。』  
  
**

薩列里覺得自己再度被拋入深海下。  
  


背脊被琴板磕得發疼，卻遠不及莫札特帶給他從裡到外的疼痛，像被飛鳥拋棄後的魚骨撞上礁石，再也沒有血與肉帶離他浮出水面的機會，也沒有仰望飛鳥優雅展翅的機會。  
  


悲傷吞噬了他，疼痛解放了他。  
  


失去意識前，他聽到莫札特低聲喊了他的名字，語氣茫然的像找不到家的無助孩子。  
  
  


※  
  


小夜曲，獻給戀人的小調旋律，是詩人見不得愛人，用曼陀林在窗外訴說對愛人的思戀。曾幾何時這樣的儉樸樂曲，到後來演變成多種樂器組合的大型樂章，音樂豐富且多變，人們的聽覺饗宴層次提高了，卻也失去當初純粹的愛意和念想。  
  


很多時候他會覺得，保留初衷或許是好的，就像他與莫札特，如果兩人維持單純的同僚關係，沒有嫉妒沒有愛恨，甚至不懂雙方對音樂的理解和品味，或許他就不會如此痛苦了。  
  


莫札特──  
  


薩列里聽到音符在耳邊跳動。  
  


說不清是琴鍵敲打的頻率震動還是樂曲喚醒了他，或者兩者皆有。總而言之，由遠至近的小夜曲將他從渾沌的黑暗拉回，薩列里困倦的睜開眼，初醒時的茫然困惑讓他接連產生數個疑問。  
  


他在哪？是誰在彈琴？為什麼鋼琴聲這麼大聲？現在什麼時候了？還有他的身體為什麼這麼痠痛？  
  


樂聲輕柔的梳理薩列里雜亂的思緒，用著他熟悉無比的旋律風格，很快的記憶碎片隨著一顆顆音符歸位回溯，畫面逐漸清晰明朗。他想起來了。  
  


他跟莫札特起了爭執，還做愛了大半個下午，就在這架他身下正躺著的、寶貝不已的鋼琴上。  
  


太瘋狂了。  
  


薩列里深深的、悄悄的吸氣，又輕輕的、緩緩的吐氣。  
  


那場暴風般的性愛恍如隔世，薩列里甚至回想不起多少細節，只記得自己因疼痛的叫喊，還有莫札特暴躁幾乎沒做好潤滑的插入。那非常的痛，不管是生理上還是心理上，可薩列里沒有拒絕這份痛苦，只是緊緊摟住伏在上頭的愛人，把那痛苦極樂之源含得更深。  
  


他捨不得莫札特那彷彿被拋棄的表情還有哀泣。  
  


暮光透過未遮蔽完全的窗櫺占滿半個書房，窗影被拉的狹長，在乳白色天花板和書架上映出交錯格紋和一點樹影，細小塵埃在橘黃色光影閃爍懸浮，像光河中的沙，在那裡時間彷彿被定格，與前行的樂聲切割成另一個不同調的世界。  
  


薩列里靜靜凝視著，聆聽著。  
  


他待在日陽曬不到的陰影處，獨留一雙黏膩的大腿和小半個鋼琴浸在光河中，那麼美那麼溫暖，是神賜也是愛意，就像覆蓋在他身上的紫羅蘭色外套，還有蘊含在空氣中的琴聲。  
  


莫札特彈奏的是薩列里從未聽聞的曲子。這並不罕見，畢竟對方是即興發揮出名的天才，而考慮到彈奏時間以及曲調甜膩柔軟的音符，薩列里幾乎可以斷定這是首小夜曲。  
  


小夜曲。薩列里幾乎要苦笑出聲。  
  


樂曲旋律熱情又繾綣溫柔，演奏的詩人正對著愛人吐露言語無法表達的愛、擔憂、不解、還有許許多多複雜說不清的情緒。  
  


薩列里知道莫札特注意到他醒了，但後者沒停下演奏，薩列里也不打算制止對方的演奏，只是動也不動的躺在琴蓋上，欣賞令他痛苦已久的天籟，然後在下一段變奏中移動視角，望向鋼琴前的演奏者。  
  


悲傷的慢板。  
  


他親愛的、可恨的演奏者，上身只披著黑絲綢襯衫，其餘一絲不掛坐在琴前。彼時對方臉上失去以往彈奏時的歡快，只是面無表情的、專注的凝視他，薩列里不曾見過對方這副樣子，眼前莫札特陌生的令他膽怯又驚嘆，也美的令他無法移開視線。  
  


光影在神選之子背後幅散，彷彿天上降臨的神使，從聖堂的彩繪玻璃顯現，而他是獻祭給音樂的羔羊，在祭台上希冀神蹟給予他汙濁不堪的靈魂最後的憐憫，懇求對方的賜福。薩列里手指抽動著，壓下想伸出去觸碰的念頭。  
  


那不是他的。薩列里一直都很清楚，那是他無法擁有、只能瞻仰的光。他從來只會是水下的游魚，飛鳥的羽翼不過是短暫的恩賜，深海才是他該待的歸處，天空終究是他無法企及的遠方。他該清醒了。  
  


他們都該清醒了。  
  


樂曲進入尾聲，四分音符的緩板和弦像戀人分離前不捨的指尖，薩列里終於還是別開視線，逃避莫札特眼裡的挽留，他試圖表現出自己的冷漠決絕，好應付他們接下來的談話。  
  


如果能讓飛鳥翱翔於更廣大的天外，那麼他們勢必要來場苦澀的談話，縱使那場談話後會讓他墜入幾萬呎下的深海也無妨。  
  


最後一個音符奏畢，回音在空氣裡震盪、消散，薩列里靜靜等待，倒是一個吻先從天而降，如羽毛般的落在他的額角。  
  


「您醒了。」莫札特的聲音從上方響起，語氣輕柔又帶著不必要的小心翼翼，就跟他說的話一樣。但薩列里並不介意，他知道他們其中一方必須誰先開口，否則他們會繼續無聲的對峙下去，而莫札特最受不了這點。  
  


「您還好嗎？」莫札特又問。  
  


「不太好。」薩列里搖頭，老實承認。  
  


真的不太好，全身痠痛和即將面臨的對話讓薩列里四肢僵硬發冷，而赤裸躺在硬梆梆的鋼琴上談話，甚至不是一個好地點，但他也沒打算移動。  
  


莫札特又低頭吻了他的額頭。  
  


「剛剛那首，是C小調─」  
  


「C小調小夜曲。是的，為了您。」莫札特手指拂開宮廷樂長黏在額際上的黑髮，反常的沒問對方喜不喜歡或是哪裡需要修改，這是他凝視愛人下意識創作的曲子，裡頭飽含他對薩列里真真切切、直白坦率的情感，修飾沒有意義，他無需去問。  
  


他知道薩列里是懂得。所以他看得到那雙眼睛滿是絕望和嚮往，還有再度升起的憤怒和毀滅，莫札特沒有避諱的迎接承受，手指持續沿著樂師長飽滿的額頭梳理，好像他指下是珍貴易碎的寶物，或是柔軟的花。  
  


那股負面情緒在兩人的對視下很快的消散了。  
  


薩列里還是伸出手，指尖撫過他在莫札特身上留下的傷口和瘀痕，他並不感到抱歉或愧疚，畢竟莫札特在他身上下手也不輕。這是不是代表兩人在互相傷害的契合度，跟對音樂的追求不分軒輊呢？薩列里自嘲的想。  
  


不，不一樣，差得遠了。  
  


「莫札特，我們分開吧。」薩列里收回手，低聲重複稍早引起這一切的提議，「我們不該在一起。」  
  


比起剛開始聽到時當下的拒絕和憤怒，歷經一場近似打架的肉體交流後莫札特已經冷靜許多，同時也徹底明白薩列里提出這件事的背後原因，即使如此，再次聽到時心口仍有被堵住的酸澀感。他執起樂師長的手，在腕部細碎的疤痕印上一吻。  
  


「如果這是您的期望的話，我對此毫無異議，」莫札特說，「在那之前請您告訴我，薩列里，看著我的眼睛告訴我，使我們真正分離的是什麼？」  
  


事件起因出自一名貴族的恭維。  
  


說來諷刺，薩列里自青少年時期跟著人生導師起，已培養出絕佳的社交手腕，他見識過宮廷貴族冷嘲熱諷的程度，對於自己的音樂作品是真心讚賞還是禮數客套他多少是分辨得出來的，不管哪種類型的言語評論都不曾困擾他太久。  
  


然而就在幾週前，一場由約瑟夫大公舉辦的小型音樂會中，對於交際自信的他，卻被一名連羅森伯格都不清楚來歷的貴族所做的膚淺恭維給擊垮。  
  


『莫札特大師的音樂真是觸動人心，不過這樣的曲子想必薩列里大師也是得心應手吧。』貴族舉起酒杯笑的諂媚，薩列里禮貌的點頭致意，天曉得他指尖顫抖的差點拿不穩酒杯。  
  


不、錯了，大錯特錯，那樣的曲子就算給他一輩子的時間他也創作不來，那是屬於神的樂曲，太過高尚美麗，是他永遠無法觸及的高度，不是他這凡人能經手譜寫。  
  


薩列里建立的自信自莫札特出現後便搖搖欲墜、直到這一刻終於宣告崩毀，他偏頭注視應大公要求演奏即興曲的莫札特，內心既自豪又煎熬、痛恨又讚賞，然而他無法繼續待在這裡了，樂曲痛苦的令他窒息。所以在曲目結束後，他沒等莫札特致意完，僅向羅森伯格表明身體不適後匆匆離去。  
  


等莫札特發現不對勁時，他不但錯失樂師長的身影，還在接下來數個禮拜受到對方避不見面的冷對待。  
  


再熱情的人受到愛人如此對待，任誰都會受不了，莫札特也不例外。他不明白他的大師發生了什麼事，他想去理解、去撫慰他的愛人，但薩列里不給他任何機會，更糟糕的是一次路過宮廷沙龍時，莫札特親耳聽到薩列里對著一干貴族評斷他最新的作曲。  
  


『莫札特大師的樂曲確實令人驚嘆，可惜演奏時機稍嫌不適用。』  
  


那是什麼意思？莫札特疑惑極了，他的音樂薩列里明明是最清楚的，也只有薩列里明白他每一個音符的安排巧思，但是薩列里今天卻對著那些一知半解的貴族們說了什麼？  
  


他知道他在說什麼嗎？難道這就是薩列里躲了他好幾天的原因？  
  


莫札特握了握拳，他顧及愛人宮廷樂長的身分和面子，壓下想進去跟薩列里理論的衝動。但這件事不能就這樣結束，所以他選了一天藉著討論新劇的理由闖入薩列里的家問個明白，莫札特沒想過要跟對方吵架的，他只是想釐清愛人為何有如此想法，以及對方疏遠他的原因。  
  


但薩列里那句冷漠的分手徹底引爆他罕見的怒火。  
  


他的愛人、他最親愛的大師、他的薩列里，因為不懂音樂的貴族一句奉承給擊潰，因為否定自己音樂的才華選擇離開他，把他推開是因為只有自己才能創造出屬於“神”的音樂。  
  


開什麼玩笑？！他絕不接受這樣的理由。他創造音樂從來只為了自己、為了去歌頌世界的美好，不是為金錢、為名聲、為得到貴族的厚愛甚至是皇帝的賞賜而作曲。  
  


莫札特憤怒又無奈，從以前開始，身為音樂家的他們逃不過這種宿命，好像音樂是為了依附取悅而活，發自內心的作曲只換來諸多的不理解和無情嘲笑；而唯一能懂他的薩列里卻因為這些理由推開他，拒絕承認那音符帶來的美妙，說什麼他也無法接受。  
  


於是盛怒之下的他口不擇言的撕開薩列里極力隱瞞的傷口。  
  


『如果離開我和我的音樂就能讓您的傷口減少，那麼我很樂意消失在您的面前。』是的，他一直都知道，兩人還未在一起時，薩列里聽著自己的音樂自殘不知幾晚，但薩列里不說莫札特就不問，只當那是對方不小心出意外受過的傷。  
  


然而莫札特低估了那傷痕的毀滅性程度，他震驚地瞪著臉色瞬間慘白卻冷靜的薩列里，看對方從外套口袋抽出磨得尖利的拆信刀，那閃著寒光的刀刃先是指向他，接著抵住自己的脖頸。  
  


『請您離開。』他的大師語氣冷漠，眼神空洞又絕望，『立刻。』  
  


直到那一刻莫札特才發現他犯了多大的錯誤。  
  


不、不、不不不不不──  
  


他猛地撲上去揮開那把刀子，薩列里也沒料到對方就這麼撲過來，只是閃神的一瞬間刀子已經不在自己手上，失去詆毀的武器讓他發出憤怒的低咆，毫不留情的推開撲到他身上的莫札特，甚至朝對方拳腳相向。  
  


『你不能奪走它，那是我的權利！』  
  


『所以要我放任你消失在我面前嗎？別傻了！』  
  


莫札特的憤怒不亞於他，他們互相拉扯，撞毀大大小小的擺設，像互鬥的野獸，用盡各種野蠻的手段拚命阻止對方達到目的，混亂中兩人都掛了不少彩。  
  


最後在推拒間薩列里不小心撞上琴板，疼痛使他瞬間軟了腰，莫札特趁機把他壓上鋼琴，而下半身懸空被他死死扣住，這姿勢讓薩列里很難使力，莫札特也就有餘力壓制其他尚在掙扎的部位。  
  


『既然您說疼痛是您的權利，』莫札特瞇起眼，冷酷無情的說道，『那麼就讓我來給予您想要的疼痛。』  
  


等薩列里意識到對方要做什麼時，莫札特已經撕開他身上皺到不行的衣物，低頭狠狠咬上他的乳尖。莫札特咬的力道不小，加上平時做愛，那部位已經被玩弄得極為敏感，刺痛讓樂師長驚叫出聲，想推開身上的人，無奈他如何掙扎，身上的人就是動也不動死死咬著他，薩列里只能又氣又急的厲聲喊了對方的名字。  
  


那一喊莫札特確實鬆了口，然而當他抬起頭時，薩列里愣住了。  
  


淚水沿著莫札特臉頰不斷滑落，他的眼神悲愴，好像失去了全世界，好像他的靈魂被硬生生剝離，回不到原生之地。薩列里看著他，有什麼東西碎了，碎了一地。  
  


他顫顫巍巍的撫上對方的臉頰，拇指不斷擦拭對方畫上金箔的眼角，那像是破碎的星星，在淚水的沖刷下不斷殞落且迅速死亡。  
  


上帝，他做了什麼？他們都做了什麼？  
  


於是薩列里不再掙扎，默許莫札特在他身上施予的一切疼痛，他們互相啃咬到嘴唇紅腫、指腹於肌膚劃下瘀痕，他在對方強硬進入時不再壓抑叫喊，拚盡全力抓撓身上人的骨肉，留下或大或小的傷痛證明。  
  


他們在鋼琴上瘋狂做愛半個下午，從光河在窗緣一點一滴的溢出，到浸染兩人赤裸又傷痕累累的身子，到薩列里失去意識為止。  
  


所以使他們真正分離的是什麼？  
  


薩列里看著他的星星疲憊又溫柔輕撫腕上的疤，焦糖色雙眼一瞬也不瞬的盯著他。那裡頭有一簇火焰在跳動。  
  


「您的音樂無上崇高。」他啞著嗓說。  
  


「而我同樣愛極您的音樂。」星星想也不想的回答。  
  


「我不及您。」  
  


莫札特聞言纂緊掌心中的骨肉，他的牙齒咬上那片皮膚，用力的好似連同血管和神經一併都打上烙印，疼痛又深刻。  
  


「聽我說，薩列里。」他低聲輕喊，「大師，我不在乎其他人能否欣賞或理解我的音樂，真正能懂我的只有您，也只會是您。」  
  


「您要明白，在音樂這條路上我不會停下我的腳步，哪怕是您也無法阻止我，世俗於我不過是個必然的過場，不值得我駐足留意，只有您是我在這世間尋獲的唯一珍寶。  
  


吾愛，如果分開能讓您完整奉獻給音樂，那麼我會放開您，讓您追尋我的步伐，我期望您與我並肩而行。音符是我們的文字和語言，樂譜是我寫給你的情書和自白；當你再也無法讀出當中的情意和故事，屆時我便會放開你，你將獲得自由。  
  


但請您千萬記得，我會持續愛您和您的音樂，是我至生所愛，這點不會改變。」  
  


一大段話讓莫札特說得微喘，但他眼神牢牢望著瞪大眼的薩列里。  
  


這一切都太荒謬了。莫札特想，同時也心疼極了。他的大師為他飽受折磨，可事實上他並不需要薩列里自以為是的犧牲，他只想要和對方一同創造更多更美好的樂曲，一同去歌頌或嘲弄這世間所有的美好又醜陋的事物。  
  


他不是所謂的飛鳥，薩列里更不是見鬼的游魚，是的他聽得出來薩列里在樂曲的自嘲；可他們都只是凡人，是音樂虔誠的信徒，只為這美好的藝術創造一次又一次至高無上的價值。莫札特把臉埋入對方掌中，親吻他的手心。  
  


「在音樂之下，我們必定誠實以對，無需遮隱自己。」  
  


他起誓道，並靜靜等待愛人的裁決，然而他的內心惶惶不安，如果薩列里堅持原來的提議，那麼首先他會難過的寫上百首安魂曲葬送他逝去的愛情吧。  
  


「......所以您才會光著身子在書房彈奏我的鋼琴。」好半晌薩列里緩緩說著，吐出來的話語讓莫札特先是微愣，在明白對方的意思後他緊繃的肩膀終於放鬆下來。  
  


「而您也是光著身子睡在鋼琴上呢，我親愛的大師。」他揚起微笑。

  
「也不想想是誰造成的。」  
  


「是我、是我，」莫札特親親他的臉，細聲撒嬌，「可誰叫安東尼奧那麼過分，聽到您拒絕的話，我悲傷的都想去跳多瑙河啦。」  
  


「您的身體不好，請別去做這種蠢事。」  
  


「好好，不跳就不跳，那您也別生氣了，我的好大師。」  
  


「......我沒有生氣。」  
  


他沒有生氣，真的，那只不過是嫉妒和恐懼，背後參雜濃烈的幾乎要殺死他的愛在作祟。  
  


薩列里瑟縮著，明白造成今天局面的來源出自他的情感和不理智，但他只能強撐著身為年長者的可笑氣度，抱著即將崩潰的苦澀和委屈，顫抖地踏上莫札特給予的台階拾級而下。  
  


莫札特再度沉默下來，直直凝視著他，雙眼像質地上好的琥珀一樣溫潤透明，讓薩列里得以一覽無遺當中的真實和愛憐，那露骨的幾乎要燙傷他，堪堪一個神蹟，而他何其有幸去見證、甚至去擁有。  
  


他的神蹟傾身給了他一個吻，那吻是鹹的。  
  


「安東，不管您怎麼想。」莫札特貼著他的嘴唇喃喃，閉上眼的神情如同向神祇祈禱的虔誠信徒，揣著無法估量的愛意和憧憬，這讓薩列里的淚水流更兇了。  
  


不、不要說出來，我承受不起。我愛您和同等如靈魂般的音樂，您是神選之人，而我承受不了您的愛，求您垂憐我這可憐人，所以別、別。  
  


「您是上天賜與我的音符，永遠都是。」  
  


他的神宣判他的死刑，罪名已然成立。  
  


FIN.  
  
  


And...  
  


「安東、安東，別哭啦。」莫札特邊吻他邊說，像隻吱吱喳喳的小雀鳥。「您一哭我就心慌意亂，求您別哭啦，我的好大師。」  
  


感受愛人黏糊糊的親吻還有喋喋不休的安撫，薩列里不知道該繼續哭還是該笑，身為宮廷樂長的禮儀逐漸回籠，他開始為自己的情緒失控感到羞窘，甚至與莫札特在心愛的鋼琴上縱情歡愛也讓他強烈懷疑自己當初是把羞恥心拋去哪了。  
  


「行了，莫札特。」等情緒真正平復下來後，薩列里才推了推擱在他頸肩毛茸茸的腦袋，並在對方的幫助下艱難的爬起身。  
  


眼前真是一片狼藉。薩列里看著自己的書房內心評論。琴蓋上半乾的體液、扔的到處都是的凌亂衣物，撞毀的各式擺設，還有他這架已經無法直視、甚至靜下心面對的多年幫手。  
  


考慮到他現在人就坐在鋼琴蓋上，薩列里只得忍著不適，小心翼翼地挪動到琴邊，等著莫札特搬來琴凳扶他下來，但即使怎麼縮緊穴口，體內的濁液還是因為他的動作，在琴蓋上蹭出一條濡濕水痕，跟行走必留下痕跡的蝸牛沒兩樣。  
  


噢、上帝！  
  


薩列里羞恥到想直接把自己關在書房裡天荒地老算了，而他的小天才到這個節骨眼上依舊不老實，不僅藉著高度差趁機親了他好幾下胸口，手指還假意扶他實質偷捏幾把他的腰間肉。  
  


考慮到兩人現在的處境（只披著襯衫和外套的赤裸身體！肌膚相親！還有比這個更糟的嗎？），薩列里有種他們即將進行下一輪的危機感。  
  


「您知道嗎？當我坐在這兒彈琴，看到您躺在鋼琴上，那畫面真美。」莫札特突然說，「我真想叫人畫下來，大師您覺得如何？」他表情若有所思，眼神認真的可怕，好像沒意識到嘴裡說出來的提議有多令人驚恐。  
  


如果您真的畫下來了我一輩子都不會原諒您，就算您的音樂有多崇高。薩列里瞪著他，半句話都說不出來。  
  


「後來我仔細想想還是算了，大師這副樣子只有我能看，我才不要給別人分享。」幸好最後莫札特哼氣的搖搖頭，雙手親暱地圈住樂師長的腰。「我給您寫首關於愛的禮讚吧，不、一首太少，一千首好了。」  
  


「莫札特，」薩列里受不了的捏住小天才的臉頰，在對方不解的眼神下無奈吻住他嘟嘟囔囔的嘴，「閉嘴，然後快帶我去洗澡。」  
  


「Oui！✩」  
  
  


真．FIN.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 感謝大家看到這裡  
> 這篇花了我近兩個月的時間終於把他寫完了，  
> 原本只是單純想寫鋼琴譜類的，  
> 但寫到一半時看了很多史實薩老師的資料，  
> 不知不覺把一些想法加進去，  
> 結果變成很嚴肅的一篇事後文。  
> 札特對薩老師說的也是我想對薩老師說的，  
> 無法言語形容薩老師是多麼棒的人、音樂家、教育家，  
> 我認識薩老師時間還很短，不及專業的資深粉，  
> 但我希望這一點點卑微的想法和喜愛，  
> 能讓更多人知道薩老師不比當代的其他音樂家差
> 
> 以上


End file.
